Schizophrenia affects approximately 5 million people. The most prevalent treatments for schizophrenia are currently the ‘atypical’ antipsychotics, which combine dopamine (D2) and serotonin (5-HT2A) receptor antagonism. Despite the reported improvements in efficacy and side-effect liability of atypical antipsychotics relative to typical antipsychotics, these compounds do not appear to adequately treat all the symptoms of schizophrenia and are accompanied by problematic side effects, such as weight gain (Allison, D. B., et. al., Am. J. Psychiatry, 156: 1686-1696, 1999; Masand, P. S., Exp. Opin. Pharmacother. I: 377-389, 2000; Whitaker, R., Spectrum Life Sciences. Decision Resources. 2:1-9, 2000).
Atypical antipsychotics also bind with high affinity to 5-HT2C receptors and function as 5-HT2C receptor antagonists or inverse agonists. Weight gain is a problematic side effect associated with atypical antipsychotics such as clozapine and olanzapine, and it has been suggested that 5-HT2C antagonism is responsible for the increased weight gain. Conversely, stimulation of the 5-HT2C receptor is known to result in decreased food intake and body weight (Walsh et. al., Psychopharmacology 124: 57-73, 1996; Cowen, P. J., et. al., Human Psychopharmacology 10: 385-391, 1995; Rosenzweig-Lipson, S., et. al., ASPET abstract, 2000).
Several lines of evidence support a role for 5-HT2C receptor agonism or partial agonism as a treatment for schizophrenia. Studies suggest that 5-HT2C antagonists increase synaptic levels of dopamine and may be effective in animal models of Parkinson's disease (Di Matteo, V., et. al., Neuropharmacology 37: 265-272, 1998; Fox, S. H., et. al., Experimental Neurology 151: 35-49, 1998). Since the positive symptoms of schizophrenia are associated with increased levels of dopamine, compounds with actions opposite to those of 5-HT2C antagonists, such as 5-HT2C agonists and partial agonists, should reduce levels of synaptic dopamine. Recent studies have demonstrated that 5-HT2C agonists decrease levels of dopamine in the prefrontal cortex and nucleus accumbens (Millan, M. J., et. al., Neuropharmacology 37: 953-955, 1998; Di Matteo, V., et. al., Neuropharmacology 38: 1195-1205, 1999; Di Giovanni, G., et. al., Synapse 35: 53-61, 2000), brain regions that are thought to mediate critical antipsychotic effects of drugs like clozapine. However, 5-HT2C agonists do not decrease dopamine levels in the striatum, the brain region most closely associated with extrapyramidal side effects. In addition, a recent study demonstrates that 5-HT2C agonists decrease firing in the ventral tegmental area (VTA), but not in the substantia nigra. The differential effects of 5-HT2C agonists in the mesolimbic pathway relative to the nigrostriatal pathway suggest that 5-HT2C agonists have limbic selectivity, and will be less likely to produce extrapyramidal side effects associated with typical antipsychotics.